1. Field
This disclosure relates to a gel electrolyte including an additive for a rechargeable lithium battery, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery is a device that converts chemical energy into electrical energy. The rechargeable lithium battery is widely used as a power source for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and MP3 players. Particularly, a polymer battery using a gel electrolyte may be easily manufactured into a form suitable for diverse types of portable electronic devices, and its applications are increasingly expanding.
Therefore, improvements in the performance of polymer batteries used in electronic devices, such as cycle-life and high-temperature characteristics, are desired.